Hogwarts school of witchcraft and rockery?
by svensdoodles
Summary: Harry runs away aged eight and soon gets adopted by a couple in a band. he brings his rocking to Hogwarts, and madness ensues! First fanfiction so be as contributive as possible. rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**School of witchcraft and rockery?**

So this is my first story. It may be slightly sucky, but what can you do? I would love to know what you think, and even if you think it's the worst thing that you have ever read, I would still like to know. Now there is a standard disclaimer:

This story is written by a (moderate) fan of harry potter (at least the first three). This story is not endorsed by J.K. Rowling, or any publishing companies that have the right to print harry potter. I do not make any money from this, and I also like to tickle grapefruits to see if they shrink into oranges. J.K. Rowling holds the rights to harry potter, and allows us to turn it into whatever we want. Bless her.

That is a disclaimer, this is a story.

"-"

Chapter one: this is not what you think

It had been seven years. Seven years of beatings, berating and abuse and Harry hated it. He didn't understand why. Why was he being beaten for doing chores? Why was it, that when Dudley did badly, he was punished? He was sick of it, his eight year old body was weak. He was underfed, undernourished, his body mass made up of skin and bones. His skin was sixty percent scar tissue from where he wasn't looked after properly after being beaten. But his resolve was there. He stood and never backed down, he knew that he wasn't in the wrong, so he knew that eventually something good will come along. This didn't comfort him though, as he lay in his cot under the stairs, crying and wishing for things to get better, for someone to save him. Then he realised that no-one even knows about what is being done to him, so he plans, and on the night of the seventh of June 1989, Harry Potter packed what little amount of clothes he did have, and left the Dursleys, promising to never return.

Meanwhile…

Hogwarts headmasters' office.

In the darkened corner of a very spacious office, an alarm went off, warning the headmaster that the wards surrounding the Dursley's had failed. But this went unnoticed for a long time as the headmaster, one Albus Dumbledore, was in deep REM sleep and never heard the noise. When he did arise from his slumber, he went and checked the devices. He checked them again, frowning. He was _certain_ that the device had to be faulty, for this would mean that the wards had fallen, and harry was gone, he thought. A sense of dread overcame him, and he hurriedly dressed and apparated to Number four, Privet drive. He would be hours too late.

"-"

Harry had walked for what seemed like an eternity, before he reached some sort of big city. By now the sun was starting to rise. He decided to keep on walking, hoping to come across a colony of homeless people that would allow him to stay with them. _'Non-working dirty sods, the lot of 'em.'_ Vernon would say when they were mentioned. But harry didn't have a choice and to be honest, would prefer to live with homeless than the Dursleys. He found a group of four under a highway, and approached them nervously.

"Excuse me..." he half-whispered nervously, and as he said it, one of them whipped their head towards him, with a glare on his face. When he saw it was a kid he relaxed, slightly.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly. He was worried about this kid. Generally kids who were homeless weren't timid. They would rob you blind without even blinking. And rich kids who ran away because 'their lives were terrible' and 'their parents were horrible' acted like they were better than the homeless.

"I-I was wondering if I could live with you. You-you see I've ran away from my family because they were mean." He asked nervously, shuffling his feet, but straying from the homeless mans' face. The man thought about it. He could see in the kids' eyes that it wasn't one of the posh kids cases. By the looks of it his family _was_ mean. There was fear reflected in this kids eyes. He pondered for a moment. There was really only one choice.

"Sure. My name's Geoffrey, but my friends" he waved to the assembled crowd. "They call me Geoff."

"Thank you sir."

"-"

Dumbledore sighed. He had gone to the house, and gotten nothing. They knew nothing. He had just disappeared into the night. Not that they necessarily cared at all. They were glad to get rid of 'the freak'. He realised that he had made a mistake. He had wanted the boy to be meek and willing to do what Dumbledore wanted. He knew that he would be very grateful for getting him out of the Dursley's grasp. But they had been too harsh. Now he had no idea where the boy was. The tracking charms that had to be re-cast every two weeks had died the day before. He didn't know what to do. As he sat, he realised that the saviour of the wizarding world, and his weapon, was probably alone and definitely defenseless. He prayed that he would live to eleven, as then the Hogwarts letter will be sent, and he would know whether he is alive or not.

"-"

Three months later.

Harry had been living on the streets for three months now. Three months of hunger, thirst, pain and poor sleeping conditions. So, it generally hadn't improved in that way. But now he had friends. Geoff had introduced him to the others, and they all got along fine. Geoff was an ex-soldier, and took harry under his wing. He showed harry different ways of fighting, and taught him to keep fit. Then things started happening. When harry got hungry, food would somehow be there. When some thugs tried to attack Harry and Geoff with a bat, they all broke their wrists, at the same time. Soon harry was being hailed as their protector. Many called him that, and it caught on. Harry soon changed is name to protector in case that someone linked his real name to the Dursleys.

As harry jogged back to the 'den' where he lived after his morning jog, he noticed a woman struggling with some big box. He walked over to her to see if he could be any help.

"Excuse me miss," the eight year old approached her. His malnourished body may have filled slightly from the new exercise he did, but a seven year old is a seven year old. "Is there any way I could help?"

The woman grunted and set down her box. she looked up and was surprised by what she saw. A dirty, malnourished child who couldn't be taller than her waist was offering to carry her amp. She nodded in surprise and before she could say anything, harry grabbed her amp. ' _It looked so much more easier when he has it, almost like it weighed nothing_ ', she thought. Then an idea struck her.

"Say what's your name?" she asked, tucking a stray blonde hair behind her ears, a plan formulating as they walked.

Harry shrugged as he carried the amp, only able to lift it with the help of his magic. The extreme drain was taking a toll on his underaged body, as his core rapidly depleted.

"You look a bit young to be out alone. I'm called Tara." Trying to start a conversation, Tara asked him about where he lived. When a minute passed with no reply, Tara fell silent as well, only speaking to tell him where to go.

it tool them a while, and by the end sweat was pouring off of Harry in droves, concerning Tara. but whenever she went to take the amp back, he would make a quiet grunt and heft it back into his arms, not letting her take it back.

She thought for a moment. This was worrying behaviour.

"-"

As Tara entered their apartment, Harry dropped the amp and collapsed, his magic finally giving up on him. Rushing to his side, Tara shouted for help. Two men groggily wandered into the room, quickly hurrying to Tara when they caught site of the kid. they carried him to one of their rooms and called a paramedic. once done, they turned to Tara with twin glares. she had some explaining to do.

Harry awoke slowly, covered in some sort of soft cover, in a darkened room.across from him, deep in a hushed conversation two strangers and Tara were seated. Tara sat in the middle, flanked by two men. One was very skinny, and had tattoos everywhere. We had wild, long black hair that came down past his shoulder, and was quite tanned. The other was close to the exact opposite. He had no tattoos on show, and his short, cropped red hair meant he looked quite imposing with his muscular build. He ruined that look by winking at harry.

Tara herself was slightly shorter than the men, and had blonde hair that was cropped just above her shoulders. She had hazel eyes, and a few tattoos going up her left arm. They were all wearing jeans and black shirts, with a weird symbol on it.

"You have been out for four hours" Tara started, answering the unasked question on the tip of his lips. She nodded to the man on her left, the red-haired one, and continued. "My name is Tara O'donall. my husband, Scott, and we would like to talk to you" she held up her hand before harry could speak. "We aren't going to hurt you or anything, but we are curious about you."

Harry pondered for a moment. Terrified of them taking them back to the Dursley's, he stayed quiet, hanging his head low. finally he spoke.

"My uncle is my guardian and I kinda ran off. And he is evil." The look shared between them made him feel more comfortable, so he opened up. He told them about the treatment, speaking in short, ragged breaths and letting the words tumble out one after another. He told them about the beatings, the cupboard, the homeless people, the weird events that kept on happening around him. Once he started he couldn't stop until his story ended, leaving him gasping for air and tears streaming down his face. When he had recovered, he looked up at them in worry, expecting anger and annoyance. Instead he saw tears and worry.

"I know who you are now," Scott chuckled to himself as everyone looked at him in confusion "I lived near you for a while. small world. You always looked malnourished and scared. I looked in your documents. Your guardian isn't Vernon or Petunia. They never filled out the legal forms, so you are technically a ward of the county. This gives me an idea."

"-"

Harry was invited to spend a week with them, then a month, then to be the (adopted) child of Tara and Scott. They taught him to play guitar and bass, and found out he had a great singing voice. They would often practice new songs with him. Harry decided to give up his name of protector, but still used it when he was writing privately or when he would go down to visit Geoff. They still hung out, and harry gave him some spare money and food so he could live slightly better. On Harry's birthday, Tara and Scott brought him his own guitar and amp, a 1981 Gibson SG artist and a 1965 Marshall JTM 45. It was the first time his birthday had been celebrated, so they wanted it to be memorable.

"-"

Now this chapter was mainly just setup. I wanted to lay the groundworks for the plot first so i could get a good idea of where this is going. the next chapter will hopefully be more exciting, and will introduce a character from the main story. I also wanted to address (before anyone complains) that Harry DID NOT CREATE FOOD. What he did was have accidental bursts of magic when he was too hungry to control them. His magic responded to the hunger by summoning food to be near him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hogwarts school of witchcraft and rockery?**

So this is chapter two. Things will get more exciting, I've just finished my exams for now, but alas. Now we get to meet a common character. But first:

I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. That is all J.K Rowling. She does, however, allow us to roll around and desecrate her storyscape. And for that, I am thankful. I do not make any money whatsoever from these stories. A juicy squash is a wasted squash.

That was a disclaimer, this is a story.

"^-^"

Chapter 2: so you wanna dance?

It had been a few years since Harry had left Number four, Privet drive. And he had never regretted it. His parents' band had gone big time, and they were soon being invited to play on the big stage. And Harry got to stand behind stage and watch the crowd cheering to his mum and dad. Then it happened. A family appeared from the entranceway to the backstage. It was a woman and man, with (what Harry presumed) was their daughter. When Harry saw the man, he froze. The man was Daniel Granger. He was said to be the best dentist in the whole of Surrey. And he lived a few streets away from the Dursleys.

Hermione was having a great time. Her daddy had managed to get backstage passes to her favourite band, and she had gotten three new books and _ice cream._ She knew that she was being treated like this because of what happened at school, but she decided to try and enjoy it anyway. As she walked through hallway, looking at the names of stars that were here tonight, she noticed a young boy staring at her dad in fright. She wondered why he looked so scared of her dad. I mean, he was the nicest daddy ever, and then she remembered the stories she heard about Harry potter. A boy who sounded like he should look a lot like the boy in front of her. She turned to her daddy, who was on his phone.

"Daddy, isn't that boy Harry Potter? You know, the ones that the Dursleys talk about." She whispered in his ear as he crouched down to hear what she said. He turned to the boy, and immediately nodded his head. He called out to the boy, who looked around wildly, before realising that he had no choice, and walked over.

"Are you Harry Potter?" asked Daniel Granger. When the boy nodded his head, Dan wondered if the boy was really a vagabond who was going to steal some equipment. He immediately reached out to grab the boy, when a woman shouted;

"Get off of my son!" Dan looked around to the source of the voice and as he did, harry got out from under his grip and ran to his mother, who immediately shouted. "What the hell do you think you are doing grabbing my son?"

"Well you see, the Dursleys said he was a menace, so I-" started Dan, who suddenly realised who he was talking to. This was Tara O'donall, the lead singer and rhythm guitarist to, it just so happens, his daughters' favourite band. And the glares being sent his way by the band was not good.

"My son is not a menace. He was abused by the Dursleys, and now you have the audacity to try and take him from me?" She screamed at Dan, who looked really nervous. She took a deep breath, and looked down at Harry. "Are you okay Harry?" Harry nodded. Tara wanted to sock the person who had dared to touch her son, but she noticed that they had backstage passes.

"^-^"

"Man that was really great first meeting. My mum was going to kill your dad, and your mum looked just as angry. I'm glad that we all calmed down. Now I have a new friend, so I'm not too worried." Harry exclaimed with a big sigh as he laid down into a recliner, with two cans of coke in his hands. He offered one to Hermione. "You know, you should learn guitar too, like me. Then we could do duets." Hermione thought about it for a moment.

"Who would teach me? Like no offence, but you aren't the best to teach. You've only been playing for a couple of years. But yeah I would learn."

"^-^"

Soon it was Hermione's eleventh birthday. Since meeting Harry, and subsequently becoming friends, they had spent most weekends together. Harry still spent most his time with his parents when they went on tour, but sometimes the Grangers would come along. But now the band was working on their new album, so Harry got to spend some time at his home, and could visit Hermione. They had told each other about their lives, Harry about living with the Dursleys, and Hermione talked about school, and the bullying she was put through. After hearing this, Harry had talked to his parents, and they had gone to the school and played there, even inviting Hermione up and telling everyone that she was a close friend of the band. After that, most of the bullying stopped. Turns out being friends with a world famous band is pretty cool

"^-^"

It was time. He had been waiting for years for this time. Dumbledore had sat patiently, neatly sidestepping and diverting people's attention away from the whereabouts of Harry, and soon he himself would know whether harry was safe. It was shame, really, that not many from the wizarding world liked to mingle with muggles, as they would have found out about harry pretty quickly, he was sure. He counted down to the midnight hand, and watched with a sense of relief as the owl, carrying its precious burden into the starry night. Soon, his plans would be in place and up and running.

"^-^"

"Happy birthday!"

Harry jumped at the shout, knocking over a stand. He looked around, wide awake. His kitchen was packed with friends and family, from his Mum and Dad to Hermione and her parents. As he looked around at the people laughing at his embarrassment, he started grinning. It was an oddly sunny day in Cheshire, and seeing as half the day had been slept away, he decided to spend the rest of it outside. But first, there was presents to be opened. As he reached for the stack of presents on the tabletop, his mum cleared her throat to get his attention. Harry looked up expectantly, only to see his mother looking first at him, then at a pile of cards. ' _oh right_ ' he thought. With a mental sigh, he dropped the present he had reached for and went to the pile of cards. Halfway through his pile of normal happy birthday cards, he came across a card, with its details written in fine cursive with a green pen.

Curious, he tore open the letter and slowly read it through. As he was reading, everyone gathered looked at him expectantly. Most looked confused as Harry's face cycled through confusion, bewilderment, and then amusement. Once he had finished reading he looked up and snickered.

"Alright, who sent me this? This is a pretty imaginative gag card, but come on." He looked around at the people assembled, and gave a light chuckle, but frowned when no-one owned up. He looked around again, and stopped when he saw Hermione's face. She was ashen, and looked like she was about to faint.

"Hermione?"

She looked at him and shook her head. ' _Later_ ' she mouthed. Harry nodded, and set the mysterious letter aside. He looked at the pile of presents and grinned. He had a lot of presents to open.

"^-^"

Once all of the guests had left, except for the Grangers. Harry turns to Hermione, and picks up the letter off of the table. Hermione grabbed the letter from his hands, and skimmed through the letter. She gasped and smiled. As she started mumbling to herself, Harry looked at her parents. They were also both smiling, like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. He frowned, and spoke up.

"What's going on? Did you send the letter or something? I'm really confused Hermione. Your parents look as if they have had the weight of the world lifted off their shoulders. Why did you look so scared of it originally, and now you're smiling?" Harry was very confused, and was slightly angry at this point. Hermione put the letter back down, and looked to her parents. When they nodded, she sat down and started speaking.

"The reason I looked like that when you got it was because…" she faltered and looked down." It was because I got one too on my birthday. We didn't tell you originally because we had the same reaction that you had, but it seems that it's true. The letter said that someone is coming in a week on Saturday, and would explain some more. What we thought would happen is that we would wait around for the whole day, and no-one turn up. Now we think this might be something. If you want you could sit in and see what happens." She looked up hopefully. ' _At least it'll be more fun with him there.'_ She thought. Harry nodded.

"^-^"

 **A week on Sunday, after the visit.**

"Well, that was… interesting. Do you think we should move house in case this Dumbledore person tries to take Harry? I mean we could go to our summer house and stay there for a while, or something…" she faltered as Scott held up his hand.

"We don't have anything to worry about. They only know where Dan and Emma live, so we should be fine. If anyone turns up, then we'll move to the summer house. But the main problem is whether or not you should go there, Harry." He looked at him and raised an eyebrow, expecting a reply.

"No."

"There we go, problem solved, we don't go. Nothing changes and we go on tour in a couple of weeks anyway so they wouldn't really be able to find us. I mean, none of them have found us before and we haven't been keeping him a secret so they must not get out and go to concerts or anything at all." He beamed at his wife, but faltered when he saw her glaring at him. Frowning, Scott looked at Harry, who looked like he was going to cry. "Hey hey buddy, what's up man? Why the dour face? I thought you didn't want to go?" Harry looked up at him sadly, his mouth twitching slightly at his dad's antics. Then he looked, and mumbled. Scott crouched down until he was looking into Harry's eyes. "Come on dude. What's trubblin' ya?" he asked in a terrible accent, hoping it would help Harry feel better. It worked. Harry gave a giggle, and sighed. He opened his mouth, trying to formulate a way to say what he wanted to say, before sighing again.

"I don't want to leave Hermione alone for so long. She's my best friend and I wouldn't be able to see her if she went there." He half whispered. A single tear fell from his eye, and Scott wiped it away with his sleeve. He gave a little chuckle, and pulled his son into a hug.

"Come on man, it won't be that bad, if you want, we could talk to Hermione. For all we know, she might not want to go either. Bet'cha haven't though' of that, have ya?" he said in the silly accent. Harry giggled again, and nodded his head. Scott stood up, and looked towards his wife, who was wiping some of her own tears away. Scott looked at her, and she started laughing. He looked at her, bewildered. "What's so funny?"

"I never thought you had a sensitive side!"

"^-^"

 **Okay so that's it for this time. I'm so sorry about the super long wait, but I had lots of revision and tests and such. I still have more to come, but I thought it would be a good idea to get this out before someone does something** _ **drastic**_ **. Please don't do anything drastic. I swear I'll upload quicker. Don't hurt me please *starts hyperventilating***

 **Next chapter: decisions, and interference.**

 **Also if you waned, you could tell me what you think, and what I could improve upon. What do you think Hermione should do? Will Dumbledore do anything? So many questions! Stop!**

 **Catch you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**School of witchcraft and rockery?**

Okay so this is where things start to happen. Now for a disclaimer, brought to you by Svenink, a totally not fake company that I made up.

Harry potter and all affiliated products are owned by J.K Rowling. I make no money from this, because if I did I would probably publish new parts as soon as I could, and not care about my education. But oh well. If you want to read something that J.K Rowling wrote about Harry, read the first three books, and then presume that Voldemort just spontaneously combusted and Harry married Hermione. That is all. Also iron is a feral meat, or at least that's what my dyslexic friend says.

(I'm joking. Please don't hate me.)

Chapter 3: Money for nothing

"You didn't tell me that Harry Potter had left his aunt's house. Why didn't you mention that he had ran away from home as soon as you found out? I'm guessing by the fact that there hasn't been a public outcry is that you haven't told anyone. Are you insane? What if you had died? Then what? It would have been years until we had realised that he was missing!"

Dumbledore looked up from the letter sent to him by Molly Weasley. He was shocked. 'How had she found out? To know that he was missing must have meant that she has seen the boy.' He thought as he placed the letter down on his magnificent desk (one of the perks of being headmaster) and stood up. He couldn't use legilimens against her, she (and most of the senior teachers) were skilled in occlumency. He walked around to the front of his desk and looked at his deputy head. McGonagall frowned angrily at him.

"Well?" she demanded. Dumbledore sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"I told no-one to protect young Harry. Imagine how scared he would be if someone tried to just take him off the street. And the death eaters would have had a field day, knowing that their destroyer was able to just be taken. The consequences would be…" he paused and gave a long sigh, for added effect of course. He wouldn't be Albus Dumbledore without added drama. "…dire."

Minerva McGonagoll frowned. They were good reasons, but… something still felt off for her. She decided to hold her tongue and see what would come from this.

"-"

Harry was more excited than he had ever been. Today he would get to see the magical world! Scott slowly wandered into the kitchen where Harry was hurriedly eating breakfast. "Come on we've got lots to do today and not much time to do it in. we need to get to this Gringotts and then off to go buy some wizardy junk. Hey if we hurry we could go into central London and get some non-wizard stuff, what do you think of that mate?" Scott chuckled as Harry enthusiastically nodded and picked up the pace. He jumped when Tara suddenly appeared beside him ina bathrobe.

"You're spoiling him you know, right? I bet that they have their own currency, and I also doubt the exchange rate is good." Tara murmured to Scott so Harry couldn't hear her. "And you heard that teacher, there is a big blood bias in their world. The fact they call it 'their world' shows how snooty they are. Like seriously, you would think they would have more settlements and shopping areas than London." She stopped and peered around for a moment, finally catching sight of a dingy pub that she was certain wasn't there originally. "Let's just get this over with and go to and buy a new amp stack or something."

As they entered the pub, they were greeted by the low murmur of patrons chatting amongst themselves. The entourage, consisting of Harry, Scott, Tara, Hermione and Emma (Dan was working at their dentistry), ignored them all and continued towards the back of the pub, just as the instructions they had been given told them. Once there, they looked around at the tiny back area. They were boxed in.

Harry turned round to his mum, as if to say ' _now what_?' Tara pulled out the instructions and poked the bricks that the paper said to. Nothing happened.

"Well that's stupid." Tara grumbled, feeling more and more animosity towards the wizarding populous. She glanced down at the paper, frowning. ' _Maybe it needs magic'_ she thought to herself. "Hey Harry do you think you can try tapping some bricks?"

"-"

As the group walked through the alley, drinking in the sights and sounds of the people and shops, they noticed that they stood out. A lot. They were wearing jeans and short sleeved shirts, whilst everyone around then were wearing cloaks and robes, like they were stuck in the 1600's. Due to this, they got many curious glances, but mainly looks of anger, loathing and hatred, often accompanied by sneers. They quickly hurried to Gringotts, which was marked on the map. It was an imposing sight, made of white marble with 'Gringotts bank' in gold over the entrance. As they entered, Tara noticed how similar it looked to a high-end London bank, with pillars and shiny oak desks around the edges that tiny people that McGonagall called Goblins. Tara took the lead and walked briskly over to the nearest open teller, a goblin called Irontooth.

"Good afternoon goblin teller Irontooth. I wish to open an account for my friend's daughter, check whether my adopted son has any accounts, and if he doesn't, then make an account for him. I would also like to know the exchange rate for British pound to British wizard galleons, if that is possible." Irontooth looked up in concealed surprise at the polite and respectful way he was addressed. Normally with wizards it's all 'do this, lick my boots, you're not worthy' crap. He nodded towards the woman, and then looked towards the youngest looking human.

"Very well. To check for any outstanding vaults, he shall have to take an inheritance test. This requires two drops of blood. The exchange rate for pounds to galleons is twenty three pounds to a galleon. Now do you want to take the test now?"

Tara looked at her husband with an arched eyebrow, to start a silent conversation. Eventually, he nodded and turned back to the goblin.

"We would like to take the inheritance test now, if that's alright with you." At this, Irontooth stood and told the group to follow him. They were led down a corridor that was made of grey brick, to a large wooden door that had a plaque saying 'Axehand, chief of inheritance'. As they were ushered into the room, Harry let out a quiet "whoa" as he looked around the room. As Tara looked round, she was also amazed. It was a circular room, with intricate and highly detailed carvings in a banner around the walls, while the roof domed, with three slits allowing light to stream in. the dome was carved much like that you would see in a church, with ridges travelling to the centre of the dome that were covered in gold. In the middle of the floor there was a circular stone table with a dish sunk into it, and four lines bisecting each other and the forming a circle around the rim of the table. Irontooth smirked at the looks on the humans faces.

"This is where we shall test your inheritance. Axehand shall be here shortly-" as he said this, a door on the other side of the room opened and another goblin stepped through. They were wearing a white shirt and trousers that had intricate symbols drawn onto them. Axehand walked up to him, and murmured in goblin to him. Irontooth replied in turn, and then Axehand looked up and walked over to Harry.

"You are having the test, right?" Harry nodded, a little nervous. "Do you know what it entails?" Another nod. "Right. Come with me. I will use this dagger" he said as he held up a dagger that curved slightly with runes carved into the blade, and a large ruby at the bottom of the hilt. "To take two drops of blood from the tip of your index finger and place it in a mixture. I will then place a piece of parchment in the mixture and your vaults, along with other information shall appear on the paper. Are you ready?" Harry turned to his parents, who smiled back at him. He then turned to Hermione, who looked a bit nervous, but as soon as she saw Harry looking at her, beamed at him. He steeled himself and turned back to the goblin.

"I'm ready."

At this, the goblin took his hand and placed it over the dish. He took the knife and spoke an incantation. The dish suddenly filled to the brim with a clear green liquid that spilled down the lines and filled the circle as well. He took the knife and pressed it into the bottom of Harry's index finger, piercing it. He withdrew the knife and allowed to drops of blood to fall into the mixture, which then turned golden, and muttered a few words, and the cut healed over. Another few muttered words, and a piece of paper appeared. Taking it, Axehand slowly placed it face down in the liquid. The mixture then seemed to seep into the parchment, except only the gold colour did, leaving the green mixture. There was less of it though, as it now only filled about half the dish. When all the gold had gone into the parchment, he brought it out the dish and placed it on carried it to the edge of a wall, where a table stood. He pointed his fingers at the table, and it raised and moved over to be in front of Harry. Once it landed, Axehand walked back over and placed the parchment on the table.

"This will tell you all of your vaults in a moment. It will also tell you your family tree and if you have any lordships in the wizarding world." He turned back to the parchment when it pulsed with a dim white light, before words appeared on the sheet. He peered at the sheet, before allowing Harry to look at it. The sheet had a lot of writing on it.

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Parents: lily Potter (deceased), James potter (deceased).**

 **Vaults:**

 **Potter vault (12) - 2.34 million galleons**

 **Potter vault (13) – heirlooms.**

 **Emrys vault (1) – heirlooms; 12 million galleons**

 **Potter shares:**

 **Daily prophet (30%)**

 **Nimbus brooms (40%)**

 **Gibson (25%)**

 **Sony (15%)**

 **Marvel comics (60%)**

 **Godparents: Sirius Black (alive), Alice Longbottom (alive, unfit to care)**

 **Lordships:**

 **House Potter, house Emrys, house black (in will), house Peverell**

 **Additional vaults:**

 **Black vault (310) – 5.72 million galleons**

 **Black vault (311) – heirlooms**

 **Peverell vault (3) – heirlooms; 570 000 galleons**

 **Additional shares:**

 **Black:**

 **The marauders Inc. (100%)**

 **Borgin and Burkes (75%)**

 **Peverell:**

 **Florean Fortescue ice cream parlour (30%)**

 **Emrys:**

 **Hogwarts (50%)**

 **Gringotts (12%)**

 **Total amount of monies: 14 910 000 galleons available, 5 720 000 in will**

Harry looked up from the paper and placed it, shaking, on the table. Tara and Scott exchange glances and move over to Harry and pull him into a group hug.

"You own part of our SCHOOL?"

"-"

When they left the room, Irontooth led them further down the corridor, to another room that had another plaque. It said 'Ragnok, head of potter accounts'. Irontooth opened the door and let everyone in, before closing the door. In the room there was a large desk which had another goblin seated behind it. He seemed taller than the other goblins they had. He seemed more imposing. He looked up from the parchment he has reading and frowned. Irontooth quickly started speaking in goblin, and the frown slowly disappeared from his face. Ragnok looked at Harry and stood.

"It is a pleasure to meet you lord potter, after all these years. May I enquire why your magical guardian didn't bring you in sooner?" Harry frowned and looked down, before looking back at the goblin before him.

"Who's my magical guardian person, thingy? I'd never heard of magic until my Hogwarts letter came to me." As Harry said this, Ragnok's face darkened, before he practically growled out.

"Why, then, has money been being taken from your account by the person who claimed to be your guardian, saying it was to look after you?" Tara and Scott frowned and looked at each other, before looking at Ragnok. Scott spat out

"Who claims to be his guardian, and how much did he take? Ragnok looked at them, quickly masked his face back into a neutral expression, and turned towards Irontooth. He barked at him in their language, and Irontooth quickly ran out the room. He turned back towards the couple.

"I apologise," he started, "but his guardian is Albus Dumbledore, and he has taken a large amount of money from the potter accounts, nearly half of it, in fact. But that's not the worst part. He has also stolen large amounts of heirlooms, including family grimoires he should have also had your blocks removed. Seeing as how you didn't know of magic for most of your life. I sent Irontooth to fetch our healer to check if the blocks are still in place and, if so, remove them.

"-"

"There is still blocks in place. Several, in fact, he has multiple blocks on his magic, making his output around a quarter of his full potential. He also had a block placed on his mind magics, including several obliviations. All were placed by Dumbledore." The healer claimed after inspecting harry in (what he supposes is) the hospital. Her face looked grim, but Ragnok's looked murderous. He strode up to Harry and handed him a piece of parchment.

"This," He spat, "is a total list of what he took, including money and heirlooms. The money was tracked to who he gave it to."

Harry took the parchment and looked through it. Then looked through it again. He frowned at what he saw. It claimed that Dumbledore had taken over three million galleons, and spread a lot of it around to many people that he had never heard of before. People with names such as Fudge, Weasley, Skeeter and Snape. But one name stood out.

Dursley. They had been paid to 'look after' him, using his own money. He felt sickened. When he saw how much they had been given, he nearly threw up.

"HE GAVE THEM TWO HUNDRED THOUSAND GALLEONS TO LOOK AFTER ME?" Harry shouted. He quickly did some math in his head. "THAT'S FOUR MILLION SIX HUNDRED THOUSAND POUNDS!" he nearly screamed, his face bright red and anger obviously on his face. The air began to crackle with raw magic as his anger started to crack the bindings and release his repressed magic.Tara and Scott ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. Hermione stood nervously to the side, not knowing how to react, shocked that their new headmaster would do something like this. She stood up and walked over to Ragnok.

"Excuse me sir, but is there any way to get that money back, and stop him from getting it again? And why would he take all of Harry's money? And why Harry?" Ragnok looked up at her and smiled. Not a friendly smile, a predatory, toothy grin. He chortled slightly, and then spoke.

"We can in fact. We can also retrieve all the heirlooms he has taken, and then we will charge him extra for stealing from Lord Potter. And to stop him from stealing again, we can revoke his guardianship and move it to his proper guardian. Sirius Black."

"-"

This part was getting long, and I kinda left this for a while so thought it would be best to release it as soon as possible without making it end stupidly. I decided to make the chapter titles from now on names of rock/metal/punk/whatevs. If you know the band, congratulations. Plus one cookie for you*

cookie not included


	4. Chapter 4

**School of witchcraft and rockery?**

So this will be the final chapter before we get to the train. I will probably just make this one a filler, so expect a new one very soon (sooner than a month at least). Okay so on with the disclaimer:

Harry potter and affiliated products ae owned by J.K Rowling. She is a good writer, but seriously messed up with the ending, and she knows it. But hey, at least she allows losers like me to waste our time writing stories for our amusement when we could be doing more important… more… (Starts mumbling, before looking down and frowning) huh. Anyway (smiles at readers) you enjoy this, and don't question whether this is worth your time, because there is DEFINITELY NOTHING better you could be doing right now. *cough*

Chapter 4: Chapter four (seriously this is a song name)

"Right, so let me get this straight." Harry stood and started pacing. Him, Hermione, Tara, Scott, Ragnok and Irontooth were in Ragnok's office. Hermione was sipping on a hot chocolate that had been made by the goblins, apparently it was quite popular amongst their race. Tara and Scott were nursing coffees, and Ragnok had a goblin ale in his hand. Just before entering, Irontooth had explained who Sirius Black was, and their plan to get him guardianship. "You want my guardian to be a man who has been in jail for nearly ten years, for the murders of my parents, that you say is a lie, and you want to achieve this by filing the request in your termly reports that get filed through control of magical creatures, so they won't even notice it happen right under their noses?" he stopped pacing when he arrived in front of the fireplace, and frowned down at the goblins. Irontooth looked at his friend, and nodded. Harry kept frowning for a few more seconds, before a sly grin appeared on his face.

"Where do I sign?"

"-"

"Now you may want to remove most of your clothing, as they will get in the way of the ritual. I think that you can keep on your underpants, as they should be fine. What this ritual will do is strip away all magic inside you that isn't yours. This will include the magic blocks, and the mind blocks. They will then appear above you, where we shall take them and destroy them, after checking that we didn't remove anything important, like your sanity."

Harry decided that he didn't like this goblin much. She was dressed in a big blue robe, and looked like she would enjoy nothing more than stripping away his sanity. But he needed to remove the blocks. So he stood up and started taking off his clothes, before remembering that his parents and Hermione were still in the room. He turned round to them.

"Could you give me some privacy please? I don't think that you'll be allowed to stay anyway." He smirked as Hermione started blushing at the sight of his bare chest. Ragnok led the group out of the room into an antechamber, where they would wait until the ritual was complete. He finished removing his clothes (except his boxers), and looked back at the only goblin left in the room.

"Get on the tablet and lay on your back. Don't move at all, or your body will be dissolved." he was really beginning to become nervous. But he steeled himself, and sat on the edge of the stone tablet, that was miraculously warm, and took a deep breath, and let out a large sigh. _'Here goes nothing'_ he thought to himself, as he pulled his legs onto the tablet, and laid down. Soon he heard the goblin chanting, and felt a pressure in his mind, chest and – scar? Before he could ponder, a shockwave burst from these three places and caused him to scream in pain, before passing out.

"-"

"Well the good news is we removed all the blocks without killing him or damaging his mind. The bad news is that he had a piece of someone else's soul in him." Ragnok announced grimly to those gathered in the antechamber. Silence. They didn't know what to say. Then Hermione spoke up.

"Whose soul?" she squeaked out. Ragnok looked down. _'I hate this job sometimes'_ he thought to himself. He moved closer to the group, and let out a sigh, before starting.

"The person whose piece of soul that belonged to is the dark wizard, Voldemort. He is meant to be dead, but this… complicates things a bit. What he did was use a dark ritual, which involves murder in cold blood, to sever half of their soul. What this allows them to do is live past death as a wraith, because as long as part of their soul is on the earthly plane, then they cannot properly die. The amount left indicates that he had split his soul several times before the one he had placed in Harry was also severed. The silver lining is that he now no longer has that piece in his scar, which means it may heal, and we can use the piece from his head to locate the other pieces, which is very good as this means that we can properly eradicate the dark wizard once and for all." He looked around at Harry's parents, to see that they looked very pale, but also very relieved. Probably that Harry wasn't dead.

As they all stood there in silence, they heard a loud scream of anger from the ritual room, before the room literally started shaking.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Wake up human. You are blocking use of this room. Wake up now!" Harry's eyes shot open, and noticed that he was still on the tablet, and that there was a goblin smiling at him. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, he ached, _everywhere._ He sat up and rubbed his head, before looking around the room. It looked exactly the same as before, except for the orbs above him. One was a light blue, whilst the other was a deep black, almost looking like it was sucking the light in from around it. He looked at it curiously

"It's a piece of another creature's soul, which was lodged in your scar. Now I want you to lie back down before the hidden memories come back." Harry paled, and put his head back down. The goblin who seemed to be nicer now, grabbed a chalice and raised it to Harry's lips. "This'll help. Trust me." Harry nodded and drained the cup. Soon he gasped, and threw his head back as memories from his childhood came back to him, including memories of Dumbledore placing the blocks. He started shacking with anger.

The healer backed away as Harry became more and more angry. This was due to the pure magic that was rolling off of him, that made the room start shaking lightly. In Harry's mind, he saw more memories appearing, before coming across the oldest one. In it he watches as Dumbledore is told about the piece of soul in his scar, before he obliviates the witch that told him and then obliviating Harry after a short monologue telling him all his evil plans, because apparently people like gloating, including a marriage contract…

Outside Harry's mind goblin healer Richkiller watched in awed fear as the magic pouring off the human magnified, and started shooting off his body in awesome tendrils. Then, suddenly, his eyes started glowing purple and then screamed as his magic exploded out from him, making the room shake violently. Richkiller didn't know what to do. Never before had so much raw magic been in one human. She did the only thing that sane people would. She got out of there.

"-"

After the last pulse of magic returned to Harry, he collapsed, exhausted from the ordeal. As he slumbered goblins entered the room and carried him to a hospital ward so he could rest. They left and let the other humans stay, along with Ragnok. Irontooth had to leave to continue manning the tills for annoying wizards. Ragnok left for a short while with the goblin that had performed the ritual, and then returned looking moderately happier _'or at least what looks like happy'_ thought Scott.

"How long will it take for him to wake up? I don't mean to be rude but we need to get Hermione's school supplies still and get her home." He asked Ragnok when he returned. The goblin sighed, and went over to the bed that Harry lay in. he gave another sigh, and looked up at Scott.

"We do not know how long it will take for his magic levels to return to a stable level." He started. "But we do know that it will take over five hours, as that's how long it took the second strongest wizard he had here to recover after being magically exhausted. I suggest that you go shopping for your friend's child, and take her home. We will send you a portkey- a type of teleporter that activates on contact- to you when he wakes up. Is this okay?" He looked at the adoptive parents of Lord Potter. He could see the love they held for him in the worry they had on their faces. They eventually nodded.

"Okay we trust you Ragnok. But could you humour me quickly. Who is the strongest wizard you've had here?" Upon hearing the question, the old goblin gave a chuckle, before standing to the side so that Tara and Scott could clearly see their son.

"Your son is the strongest wizard we've ever had to heal, sir."

"-"

Okay so that's it for this chapter. The final chapter will be titled 'snuff', and that should give some hints to something that'll happen in the finale. Next chapter will introduce the Weasleys and more Dumbledore fun. If you're surprised that I managed to upload this so quickly, it's because I knew what I wanted and how this was going to play out. The next chapter is the same thing, but will take a bit longer as it's going to be a longer chapter than this one. And don't worry, I will not make this unfinished unless my computer dies or I die. And that would really, really _suck_ if my computer dies.


	5. Chapter 5

**School of witchcraft and rockery?**

Well this is it. Harry will be on his way to Hogwarts after some things get cleaned up. That is all I shall reveal, and now for some obligatory disclaimer.

Harry potter and all that stuff is owned by that J.K Rowling person. She writes some good stuff, so you should read them, maybe?

Chapter 5: crazy train

Today is a good day for one Albus Dumbledore. Today he can remove more money from the Weapons vault. This means he can lay out more bribes and pay offs, along with lining his own pocket. He had a skip in his step as he entered Gringotts, and slowed down to a moderate pace as he approached the main foyer. He spied an opening, and quickly approached the teller.

"Excuse me but I would like to make a withdrawal from one of the accounts in my care." He immediately stated in a firm manner, expecting the goblin to immediately respond to his request.

"I'm afraid all of your vaults have been locked down pending an investigation, and the only other vaults you have been in control of, the potter vaults, have been relinquished from your control. You are unwelcome at this bank, and will not be allowed back here again until the investigation is completed. And probably not even then." The goblin replied briskly with a hint of malice, as if daring him, the great Albus Dumbledore, to argue. He was shocked. ' _Had they found out my dealings? That would mean that the Weapon has been here. What if they have removed the bindings that I placed on him? This is really not good.'_ He turned around from the desk, and slowly walked out of Gringotts, pondering what this could mean. Whatever it could mean, it definitely meant that this day just got a whole lot worse.

"-"

The week had been a blur since leaving Gringotts for young Harry. After getting all they needed from Diagon alley, which included a super cool staff made of white ash and a dual core, because all the wands he tried just, well, burnt up. That included some kind of experimental wand that used the same feather of the same bird from another wand, which seemed to make the wand seller, Ollivander, quite sad. They purchased a lot of reading material, that both Harry and Hermione had nearly already completed, which included the first year syllabus. It just sucked that they couldn't practice magic, because young Harry was just _itching_ to try out his staff. He had learnt through one of the books that electricity doesn't react well to magic, unless protected. Harry was upset at this, as he wanted to take some guitars of his with him, until he realised that there was a small company that would make his stuff 'magic-proof'. And it only took a couple of days, and he soon had some guitars and basses to take to Hogwarts. But soon the day arrived that they had prepared for. The day that they actually left, by taking a special train from a special hidden platform. Both children were very excited for this day, and showed it by not sleeping the night before. They instead slept on the journey to the station, which took three cars due to the amount of luggage they were taking with them. They arrived early, but still rushed, not wanting to miss the train.

"-"

"Well, this is goodbye for now son. Take good care of him Hermione." Scott chuckled as Hermione blushed and promised, while Harry let out a little "hey!" in defiance. "But seriously. Look after each other. There is still bad people around, children of followers of Voldemort. So be on your guard. And don't let anyone push you around. You have the pendant the goblins gave you, right?" Harry nodded, and pulled out an intricately carved silver penchant, that was attached to a simple woven chain around his neck. The goblins had 'given' it to him to protect him from minor curses and mind magics, as they were worried that Dumbledore would try and make him a puppet again. Scott beamed at Harry, and pulled him into a tight hug. He got up, and went to stand by the luggage. Tara stood and shuffled over to her son, and pulled him into a tearful hug, before also smiling at him, and whispering at arm's length,

"Your parents would be proud of you, Harry." Before pulling him into another quick hug, and kissing him on the forehead. Scott stood and lifted Tara up into a hug. Harry quickly took hold of his carrier of luggage, and stood impatiently while his parents hugged it out. They soon broke apart and stood with each other's arms around their waists. They both said their final goodbye as they watched Harry run through the wall. They stood there for a few moments in blissful peace, before turning and going to meet up with the Grangers for some dinner. As they left the train station, they passed a boisterous group of redheads who were rushing about and mouthing their heads off. They shook their heads as soon as they had passed the group.

"-"

Passing through the train, they saw that lots of students already knew each other. they finally found an empty compartment. "Is this compartment okay?" Hermione questioned as Harry shrugged and they made their way into the compartment. They placed their luggage on the racks, both thanking Irontooth for placing some featherweight charms on their luggage. They still kept in touch with Irontooth and Ragnok, and soon learnt a lot about goblin culture. They both decided that they should learn the goblin tongue, which wizards call gobbledegook, but is actually just called goblin. When they had finally settled down, they started excitedly talking about what they thought they would learn at their new school. After a while, Harry decided to play some guitar, so grabbed his favourite electric from the rack, and took his L-700, a battery powered amp from one of his trunks, and plugged his guitar in. soon he has playing some slow songs on it at a moderately low volume for Hermione, who was reading a book on runes. Occasionally she would hum part of a song she knew. This peace held for a while, until a few minutes after the train left the station, when their compartment door was yanked open and a grubby- looking boy stood in their doorway, looking nervous. Harry looked up with a frown, and looked angrily at the child that had disrupted him. He has wearing tatty, worn-out clothes, and had bright ginger hair. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey do you guys mind if I sit I here? Everywhere else is full." Hermione and Harry frowned at each other, they knew from some of the books they had read, that the carriages are magical, and would always have enough compartments for two people per compartment. While they were wondering why this kid hadn't found a place to sit, he had entered and sat down next to Hermione.

"Wow what is that? Is that muggle? Can I have a look at it? Are you muggle-borns? My name's Ron, Ron Weasley. What's yours?" Harry's frown deepened at the sheer nerve of this kid. He spoke slowly, trying not to let the anger show in his voice.

"Do you mind? We know for a fact that this train will make another compartment for you to sit in, and we did not allow you to sit here. And no, you most certainly cannot touch my guitar. And I'm not muggle-born, my parents were both magical, but were killed when I was a baby and I live with my muggle adopted parents, who brought me this on my first birthday with them. Please leave, you're disrupting my peace and really annoying me." As he finished this, Ron gulped and stood up, and slowly started backing out of the room. But before he could leave, a blonde-haired boy arrived, flanked by two large kids, who looked like they had the IQ of a fly. The one in the middle pushed Ron over back into the room and sneered at him.

"Well, well, a Weasley. I'm surprised that those clothes are still wearable. They've probably been in your family longer than all your siblings." He looked up and noticed Harry in the room, smirked and stepped forward. "You're Harry Potter. My name's Draco Malfoy. I could make a good ally. You'll soon find out that some of us" he looked down at Ron and smirked. "Are better than others. I can help you find out who those people are." Ron shot up angrily, and sneered back at Draco.

"Get lost Malfoy, you prat. No-one here wants to hang out with you, you death eater. You are a slimy snake, and your father will get what's coming to you." He spat at the ground between him and Malfoy. At this, Harry stood up and carefully placed his guitar down. Hermione stood behind him, letting her wand slip into her hand.

"Listen here you two. I don't care about you family backgrounds, or how much money you have. What I do care about is the fact that you are both being arrogant and annoying me in my compartment. Please get out. I don't want to be friends with either of you unless you both get attitude adjustments." Draco's eyes widened slightly, before returning to normal and allowing a smirk to appear on his face. He nodded, and turned on his heel and left, with his friends following on. Harry looked at Ron expectantly. "Get out." He said sharply, nearing the end of his tether.

"C'mon mate, it was all Malfoy." He started. Harry already hated him. "Can I see your scar? You know, the one you got from You-know-who? You don't want to hang out with Malfoy, he's a definite Slytherin, you just see. They're all a bunch of dark wizards in the making in that house. You want to hang out with Gryffindors. Your parents were in that house. Let's just forget about Malfoy. Hey, you let this person stay in the compartment with you, and she a girl." He said it with a grin, as if he thought that this would make harry cave. Instead it just infuriated him even more. After Ron had finished, they stood there in silence for a few moments. Hermione looked nervously at Harry. His magic had started to roll off of him in waves, which Ron was somehow oblivious to, as he tried to push further. "Come on mate, you don't want to hang around with a bookworm. You want to hang around with a guy. We can talk about quidditch, or something cool like that. Not _books_." He said the last part with a slight sneer, and pointed to the book that Hermione had been reading. When he had finished, Harry didn't even bother with words. He just walked up to him and punched him in the face. _Hard._ Blood spurted from Ron's now-broken nose, as he staggered backwards into the hallway. Harry walked up to the doorway and leant on the frame, his face a mask of anger and hate. He finally spoke one word, before slamming the door shut.

"No."

"-"

They spent the rest of the train ride in silence. Hermione continued reading books, but had moved over to sit next to Harry so they could both draw comfort from each other. They didn't know why it helped, it just did. Harry continued playing his guitar, but now played much harder songs, to try and release his pent up anger. When the time came for them to change, Harry left first and stood guard out the compartment, then Hermione did. They packed up everything they had taken out, and passed the time left by making small talk. They had soon forgotten the annoyance and anger they had been feeling, as it was filled with excitement for their new school again. Soon the train pulled into the station, and they moved onto the platform with their school supplies. Amidst the hubbub of friends that were meeting back up, and people trying to carry their stuff down to the end of the station. The two looked around worriedly, until they heard a great shout calling for first years. They quickly hurried over to the source of the shout, which turned out to be a hulking giant of a man, who introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, the groundskeeper of Hogwarts. He seemed to look at Harry a lot. It confused Hermione and made Harry feel a little uncomfortable. Soon they were being placed into boats, where Ron tried to join them, but quickly moved to another one when he saw the hostile glares on their faces. Soon another person joined their boat nervously. Harry introduced himself and Hermione to the boy, who quickly returned the favour by telling them that his name was Neville Longbottom. This caught Harry's attention.

"Hey Neville, are any of your mother's called Alice by any chance?" Hermione frowned, wondering where on earth Harry was going with it. When Neville nodded with his own confused look, Harry smiled at him.

"It's good to finally meet you, god-brother."

"-"

After one quick explanation, the trio were joined by another person who only joined because all the other boats were filled. She was quickly welcomed and after a short round of introductions where she was revealed to be a girl called Daphne Greengrass. Neville knew her as they were often left to play with each other when Daphne's mother and his grandmother met up to chat. Soon they had settled into chatting with each other and talking a little about each other's past, and what house they wanted to go into. Neville wanted to go into Gryffindor, because his parents were in that house, whilst Daphne wanted to go into Slytherin for the same reason.

This confused Harry and Hermione. "But why? That doesn't make sense. You and your parents are different people. What if your biggest trait was your intelligence, but instead you went to a different house, just because your parents did? It confuses me." Hermione asked both of them. They both frowned at her logic.

"I don't think it really matters what house you are in." Harry said. "All they are is places for you to sleep and ways to separate people from their peers. It all seems a bit weird though, to separate people based on their traits. Whatever house we all are in, I would still like to be friends." This left Neville and Daphne thinking, so they got out a book each that they always had on them, and started reading.

"-"

Meanwhile, a powerful wizard on the wro g side of sanity monologued to himself. _'Today my plans begin. Today I can finally start working on achieving immortality, and right under the over-sized nose of Dumbledore too! And I am in the perfect position to kill the potter boy, the stupid brat that he is. After he is dead, the world will fall at my feet, and I, Voldemort, shall rule forever!'_

"-"

Meanwhile again, a powerful wizard on the wrong side of sanity monologued to himself. _'Today my plans begin. Today I can finally get the potter brat under my thumb, and get all of his money. Then he will be killed by Voldemort, and that will make me able to kill him. Even if he somehow survives, I will just kill him, saying he had become dark, the stupid brat that he is. Once he and Voldemort are dead, the world will fall to their knees praising me. And I, Albus Dumbledore will be hailed as the greatest wizard, forever!'_

"-"

meanwhile, for the last time, a goblin addressed a large crows. "Today our plan will be set in motion. Today we will have a friend of the nation in Hogwarts, who knows our history and can spread the truth. This is a big gamble, but if it pays of then goblins will become more respected, and we can set about changing the wizarding world for the better!"

"-"

That's it for this chapter. There's three plans. Three big power plays. All revolve around one child. Who will win? You decide!

(A.N. You don't. Sorry)

Harry is now in Hogwarts with two new friends. Will his little speech change where Neville and Daphne are placed? Will Draco Malfoy change his ways to be friends with Harry? Will Ron? And where will Harry and Hermione go? Most will be revealed next chapter!

Also thank you ORKCHILD for mentioning the mistake I made. It has been rectified. I honestly don't know how I made that mistake. Reviews are nice, as they allow me to gauge how you think this is going. I have drivelled along far too much. So I will stop now.

Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**School of witchcraft and rockery?**

So after the last chapter some people reviewed telling me how they wanted some characters to progress. So I took some time and drew up some ideas on one Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. At the moment they don't have any big parts, which means that they won't have much character development shown, but it will be there. So don't worry. Ron won't be a super asshole, I mean he's eleven. Anyways…

This story contains characters and other stuff that is owned by other people. Not me. It sucks, right? I get no money from this story and any other stories I may write in the future. Also it's the holidays, I hope you have enjoyed not having to interact with people in real life as much as I have.

Chapter 6: homesick

Soon the boats reached the inlet that allowed them to enter the castle. Harry got off first, and then offered his hand to Hermione to help her out. She blushed, but took the outstretched hand and stepped out. When Daphne saw this, she turned to Neville and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Are you going to be a gentleman or not? You were raised properly, weren't you?" She said the last part with a smirk. Neville blushed, and helped her out of the boat. He then walked up to a grinning Harry and pushed him lightly, also grinning.

"Thanks for showing me up. Some friend you are. I was thinking about what you said, and I think you're right. On both things." He stood up straighter and smiled. "I hope we can continue being friends even if you are in a different house." Harry smiled and nodded. Neville then turned to Daphne as they started walking up a flight of stairs. "I would also like to continue being your friend, no matter what." Daphne smiled, and continued walking. Neville stopped walking and frowned. "You didn't answer Daphne." He called after her retreating figure. She stopped, and turned around with a grin.

"I know." She then turned back around and carried on walking with the crowd of chattering students. Neville's frown deepened, before he turned around to a giggling pair of Harry and Hermione. He harrumphed and strode off up to the group of students. This caused the two left behind to start laughing hard, before they started clambering hurriedly to catch up with their friends.

"-"

" **You will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."** Harry looked up past the crowds to see a stern looking woman who he presumed was a teacher. She looked like someone who you would not want to anger. As he inched his way past students, he reached where Neville stood, and leaned in to talk to him.

"Who is that person? She looks strict." He whispered. Neville leaned back and replied.

"That's professor McGonagall. She's the head of house Gryffindor. And yeah, she looks really strict." Somehow she heard them and turned to them with a frown.

"Is there something that you wish to share with us, mister Longbottom?" she asked politely, but with an edge of steel underlying it. Neville blushed and shuffled his feet while Harry hid his face behind his hand, so the teacher didn't seem him laughing silently.

"Errr, no professor. My friend just wanted to know who you were professor." Neville muttered whilst staring at the floor. Her frown lessened, and she nodded, before turning back to the crowd.

" **Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."**

As she finished the speech, a group of girls near the back let out some screeches, causing both Harry and Neville to look back. Floating towards them was a group of silvery see through ghosts. They seemed to be talking amongst themselves as they floated past. Neville smirked at Harrys shocked expression. When he saw the smirk, Harry frowned and silently vowed to get revenge by way of a prank. As the ghosts passed through the large oak doors that Harry presumed led to the great hall where they would be sorted, McGonagall started speaking again. Harry drowned her out as he planned on how to prank Neville. He was so gone to the world, he didn't notice that everyone was moving until Neville nudged him in the shoulder and gave a slight snicker, causing Harry to blush slightly and Hermione to groan at their antics. They walked through the now-open doors that led to a spacious room that held five tables, four being parallel to each other and facing the front of the hall horizontally. The last table was at the front of hall, and was vertical to the rest of the tables. Around the four tables sat children that Harry guessed were sorted already. On the table at the front sat a group of adults who varied from young to what looked like ancient. At the centre of the table sat the oldest looking person there, who made the Queen look like a toddler. The man had more wrinkles than a dog one of Harry's neighbours had when he lived in Privet drive. His clothes were… outlandish, to say the least. They appeared to be made of silk, and coloured to look like a rainbow. They also had what looked like small silver stars on them that reflected some of the flickering light from the candles. He also wore a very similar hat, and half-moon spectacles to finish the ensemble. The man was sitting on an ornate throne made of gold, while the rest of the teachers sat on what looked like plain wooden chairs. This made Harry presume that the man was the headmaster, who happened to be Albus Dumbledore and was looking right at him. Harry looked right into his eyes with a frown, and then his pendant started glowing bright blue. Dumbledore frowned back and leaned backwards into the chair. The pendant stopped glowing and Harry relaxed slightly. Ragnok will have to be notified of this.

"-"

As Dumbledore leaned back into his chair, he contemplated how he would get the weapon back under his thumb. He guessed that the pendant blocked everyone from entering his mind, and knew only goblin magic was able to do that with legillimency being implemented. His frown deepened as he remembered that goblins also specialised in most forms of mind and body altering human magics, including the imperious curse and things like love and obedience potions. After all, it wouldn't do for someone's money to be stolen and the bank to lose profits because the owner was being controlled by others. Bad for business. This ruined quite a large amount of his plans. (As in plural, he had many contingencies. It never hurt to be careful.) And by the way the boy was not talking to the Weasley boy made it seem that he wasn't aligned with the Weasleys. He would have to work hard to get everything back to the way he wanted it to be.

"-"

As Dumbledore sat and planned his next move, the sorting hat finished his song to much applause, and McGonagall started calling out names soon all his other friends had been sorted. Neville had gone to Gryffindor, Daphne had gone to Ravenclaw (after a long time with the sorting hat) and Hermione had gone to Ravenclaw as well. Soon it was Harrys turn to be sorted. When his name was called out, he smirked at the whispers that were generated around the room. Then his pendant started glowing again, causing him to stop smirking and frown. He scanned the front table and saw a man who looked like Kurt Cobain with black hair, and _greasier_ somehow. He was looking straight at Harry before he pulled back into his chair and started scowling. When he did this, the pendant stopped glowing. He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking to the hat. When he reached the stool that the hat was placed upon, McGonagall moved the hat and made him sit, before placing the hat on his head. Harry felt a tingling sensation in his head before he heard another voice that he recognised as the hat. I mean it would be hard not to recognise it when it had been shouting for the last ten bloody minutes.

' _Very astute observation Mr. Potter. Or should I say Mr. O'donall.'_ Harry frowned. The hat seemed to sense this and why he was frowning. _'Don't worry, all your secrets are safe with me. The founders made me unable to reveal the secrets in student's minds, not even to the headmaster. Seeing as you are related to them, I could put you in the founders' room.'_ If anything, Harry's frown deepened.

' _I'm not related to the founders,'_ he mentally replied. The hat smirked. Or at least what felt like a smirk in his mind.

' _Not directly are you related. But they are your, well uncles and aunts with lots of greats before them. The blood of merlin himself runs through your veins. It's how you own half of Hogwarts. Peverell were related to merlin, and when the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw lines died out, their share of Hogwarts went to the closest descendant of merlin, their father. This was the Peverell line, as Slytherin had slowly drifted away, with the main bloodline dying out and cousins and lesser relatives being left. This means that you are the heirs of all Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw assets, making you able to claim the founders' quarters._

' _As enlightening as this conversation has been, I still need to be sorted and you need to stop giving exposition by way of conversation. It's lame man. Do it with a letter or something cool. Also even more importantly, what do you think of being part of a band? You have a great singing voice, even if your lyrics are a bit, well, tacky.'_ The hat gave a low chuckle. He was going to enjoy having Harry here, he could already tell.

' _I think I could be persuaded to be part of the band you are making. As for the lyrics, I'm left alone for a whole year until this ceremony. It's very dull and I use it coming up with the tackiest lyrics I can. As for the sorting, I can see you want to hold off on the other rooming, so I shall put you where your good friend threatened me to put you when we were talking. I don't really want to be turned into a fedora and given to a chav, so I shall follow her instructions. You may want to get Mr. Longbottom to visit Gringotts. He may surprise you.'_ Harry was slowly nodding now with a grin on his face. Many of the students were looking at each other and chattering. It had been five minutes and he still hadn't been sorted. The teachers were also talking amongst themselves, and Dumbledore stood up to go towards the hat, when it suddenly shouted out "RAVENCLAW!"

"How long do you think it'll take for Dumbledore to try something Harry?" Harry grinned at Hermione's question as he placed a slice of lemon tart on his plate. Throughout the dinner they had spent their time getting to know their housemates. Most of them were shocked at the placements of both Harry and Daphne. Everyone had expected Harry to go to Gryffindor, that's where both his parents had gone, along with his grandfather. Daphne was surprising as her whole family had been Slytherins, or at least as long as people can remember. For her to be sorted somewhere else was a big surprise, one that saw quite a few of the male Slytherin members start scowling. They had nothing on their head of house, professor Snape. He looked like someone had taken his toy from him. Harry shrugged. He didn't care.

"Dumbledore's already tried to enter my mind. Snape too. I think I should get you one too, maybe Daphne and Neville too. They seem like good people, and I don't want them to be used." He replied as he started to place a piece of the tart into his open mouth. He looked up when he realised that everyone around him had gone quiet. He shrugged and continued eating, only to have his fork knocked out of his hand, with his second serving of cake it. He frowned at Hermione, who had slapped the fork, until he saw her ashen face. He smiled to comfort her, and answered her unasked question. "The main thing is they both failed. And now they know that they can't enter my mind, and that's a good thing. Don't come in contact with either the headmaster or professor Snape before tomorrow morning. They won't hesitate to read your mind. They're pure evil like that. At least that's what mum told dad when they thought I was asleep. She doesn't think that highly of the headmaster. Used worse words" Hermione relaxed, and gained some colour to her face. Harry smiled at her, and continued eating with a fork that had appeared next to his plate of dessert.

"-"

"I don't suppose you were able to read young Harry's mind, as I was unable for some reason Severus. This could be disastrous to our plans. I think that Harry will need to be… forcibly taken under our thumbs. If you could start preparations for the imperio potion now, he should be ours by the end of the Christmas break. And only then can he fulfil his destiny." Dumbledore stroked his beard as he paced behind his desk. Severus stood stiffly beside the chair in front of the oak desk, watching the headmaster's phoenix with curiosity. It seemed to be sad to Severus, almost as if it was mourning. Its feathers had darkened and it was drooping slightly, not raising its head and staring forlornly at the ground. He knew why the phoenix was sad, its owner was getting a lot darker. Phoenix's were very finnicky when it came to choosing their masters. They would only choose those with the strongest heart and soul. The problem arose where they would couldn't leave their owner until they went dark enough. There wasn't many recorded cases of this event occurring, and by not many, there wasn't any. At all. But it looked like Albus would be the first to manage it.

"-"

When everyone had settled into their beds and fallen asleep, Harry snuck into the Ravenclaw common room to write a letter to Ragnok, asking for some more of the amulets to give to his to protect his secrets. He hoped that they would respond quickly enough. While there, he wrote to his parents about the events on the train and the sorting, before retiring to his dorm and bed to sleep and dream of the future adventures.

"-"

 **Mere minutes later**

Ragnok grinned as he read the letter sent by Harry. So far they had retrieved over half of the money Dumbledore had squirreled away in various accounts in both Gringotts and muggle banks. They were in discussion with the gnome bankers to remove Dumbledore's accounts. They were similarly disgusted with his actions, and were taxing most of his accounts to themselves, and giving the rest to Gringotts and the potter accounts. For the amounts they had received, they would happily give harry a hundred amulets. But three would be fine. He used the intercom to tell the goblins forgers to make the amulets, which would only take a couple hours to make and power, and then a few moments to send to Harry.

"-"

That is all for this chapter. Sorry for the long delay. I thought I had it done over a month ago, but before I could publish it other things occurred In the real world and it got sidelined. To make up for it, I will definitely maybe publish the next chapter in at least a fortnight. If not I will probably have to put myself through some sort of course that'll make me focus more. For now, though you have my solemn vow to try and increase speed of writing. I may start another story whilst doing this one, but that is not double confirmed as of yet. Now if you ever need a mantelope, you may need to look into cross-species genetics or, in other words, bestiality. Reviews are appreciated, but not exactly necessary.

Next chapter will include some meddling, some pandering and some weaselling. Stay tuned for more!


	7. Chapter 7

**School of witchcraft and rockery?**

This is the next chapter. I have literally started this around an hour after I published the last chapter. Hopefully I can make this a good chapter. But for now, the most important part of any fanfic.

Harry potter and related names, places and products are all used under a provisio by J.k. Rowling that we don't use it for money. There is other reasons, but that one is the most important (with plagiarism, but that's obvious) now I hope that this chapter is out within a week or I'll make a cake out of my copies of Harry Potter (maybe).

Now that that's over, we can move on to my personal disclaimer.

My story/stories isn't/aren't the greatest, obviously. I'm young and learning. That is the main reason I am doing this is to raise my writing levels. I love to write and have many good ideas, I just kinda suck at making it work properly. So don't expect me to be the god of writing or something like that.

Only by using a ping pong ball can you achieve true freedom and bounciness.

Chapter 7: zero visibility

Soon it was the morning for our intrepid hero, and he was raring for a great breakfast in the great hall. But first he had a task of great importance. He noticed the regal owl sitting atop a large package staring right at him. He groggily sat up on the edge of his bed and wearily rubbed his eyes, before hopping off his bed lightly and bounding over to the eagle in his bedclothes. When he reached the package, the eagle looked at him with its head cocked at an angle, before turning and flying off through an open window. Harry grabbed the parcel and tore it open, retrieving a note written on parchment, and four smaller bundles, wrapped in leather and stitched closed. He grinned and ran back to his bed and closed the curtains around him. He hid the bundles under his pillow and proceeded to read the letter.

 **Dear Mr. Potter,**

 **We at Gringotts would be honoured to accept your request. The safety of our highest customer is one of our top priorities. We have some news. We were able to retrieve all the money taken from your vaults, and return it. The perpetrators were taxed heavily and some was given to you and we took the rest. Due to this fact, we are willing to make you a friend of the nation. This privilege is not to be taken lightly. The final verdict will be by your parents, as they are your legal guardian. If you are interested, write to us telling us that you are. Be aware that you have one week to come to a decision. This should be sufficient for you to research what being a friend of the nation entails.**

 **These three pendants did cost some monies, but it was soon recovered by income from your investments, so you don't need to worry. You are also now four times richer than the next richest family in England, sans the royal family, who is much richer than you unfortunately. The next richest magical family is the Bones, who earned their riches from learning to counter necromantic (death) magic. They have their heir in the same year as you. It would be beneficial to you in many ways to befriend her, including as her mother is the head of the magical policing force, the aurors.**

 **We send our utmost congratulations on being sorted into Ravenclaw. Don't ask how we know, we have our ways.**

 **May your enemies be punished forcibly and their wealth cause your vaults to overflow,**

 **Ragnok.**

 **Head of Gringotts London.**

Harry read it through a couple more times, before reaching under his bed and pulling out his main trunk. He opened it and placed the letter in one of the many tiny compartments on the inside of the lid. He closed the door, which let out a slow hiss as the seal became airtight. He returned the trunk underneath his bed and started to get ready for the day ahead. As he showered in his dormitories bathroom, which was thankfully free, he thought about his parents and wondered whether they were thinking about him. He had been homesick before- going on tour with his parents and having to be left in the hotel when they performed left him wishing they were at home together so he wasn't alone. He sighed as the water cascaded down his body before he finished up and left, the stream automatically stopping when he left. He had a day to prepare for.

"-"

When Harry finally descended the steps that led to the common room, aptly named as there was a common interest of everyone there; what was Harry potter wearing? Most of the Muggleborns knew what he was wearing and wondered why on earth he was wearing a band t-shirt, that would surely become banned in the first lesson.

Harry smirked at the gathered crowd who either were gaping at his, outlandish, shirt or wondering where they could get one. It wasn't his fault that his parents had no sense of fashion and thought that making a shirt that looked like someone had dumped fifteen different coloured paint cans on it was a good design. _Whatever. At least it will stand out,_ Harry thought to himself. Soon he caught sight of Hermione and Daphne, one frowning at him, and one smirking at his audacity. He pushed through the throng to reach the place they were standing, and pulled out two of the pendants.

"Wear these all the time. They'll protect you guys from mind attacks and some other stuff, like potions and things. You remember, the thing I mentioned yesterday? I honestly don't know why I had to retell you about them, it's like this is a story and I'm reiterating it to make sure the reader knows what they can do in case they weren't paying attention. But that would be ridiculous." Both of the girls exchanged glances, and decided to just ignore what he said because thinking about that sort of notion would probably break their minds, and the author would have nothing more to write about-

Then, for some reason, they completely decided to stop that train of thought as if they had just been commanded to, and put on the pendants. Harry grinned at them. "I also have one for Neville, so we need to get a move on before he gets invaded by the headmaster and professor Snape. Let's get going!" At this, Harry jumped up and ran through the entranceway that had been opened by an older Ravenclaw. The girls looked at each other, one sighing and the othersmirking,before running after him.

"-"

They caught up with Harry outside the great hall, where he was handing the final pendant over to Neville. When Neville saw the two girls, he blushed and smiled at them. Harry frowned at Neville, wondering why he was blushing, before turning to see the girls also. He grinned at them and cheekily blurted out; "Took you long enough, geez. My mum can run faster than you! Come on, we got to have breakfast." He then promptly took off into the great hall, leaving Neville with two exasperated girls. Not a situation he found comfortable. So he also bolted into the great hall.

Inside the great hall, Neville found Harry being told of by an irate professor McGonagall, whilst he was sat at the closest end of the Gryffindor table. Neville grinned and went to sit by Harry. Purely because it was his table, of course.

"-None the less, this is not your table and you are not wearing school uniform. Return to your dorm and put on the correct clothing Mister Potter" began professor McGonagall in an angry tone. She was frowning deeply at Harry, while he sat back and calmly waited for her to finish. "And take ten points from Ravenclaw." She turned around confidently, preparing to stride back to the teachers desk, when Harry replied, stopping her in her tracks.

"Why professor?" She turned back around angrily. How dare he talk back to her? "I mean it's not like I knew that we weren't allowed to wear our own shirts, this is my first day of school professor." He hurriedly continued, knowing if he stopped volcano McGonagall would erupt. "And why can't I sit at another houses table? If you want to promote inter-house unity, we should be allowed to sit at other tables to make more friends in other houses." He stopped, seeing the professor calm down.

"You are indeed correct, Mister Potter. It would improve unity among houses if we were allowed to sit at other house tables. I shall check the school rulebook to see what you can- and cannot- do concerning seating during breakfast, lunch and dinner times. And seeing as you didn't know about uniform rules, I shall let it slide this time as long as you get into standard uniform immediately. I revoke the ten point deduction from Ravenclaw." At this, the blue shards in a tube at the front of the great hall rose slightly. McGonagall went to leave, before turning around with a smile on her face. "Between you and me, that is a very nice shirt. And the band is just as good. Have a good first day Mister Potter." With that she left back to teachers table. Harry continued to stare at where she was standing not thirty seconds ago, before he heard Neville laughing loudly behind him, and Hermione and Daphne giggling even further back. Harry grinned and stood, running out of the great hall before the others could react. This caused Neville to laugh harder when there was a shriek and a muffled crash, with a voice that sounded a lot like Harry's cursing loudly and apologising.

"So how is Gryffindor Neville? Do you all stand in a circle trying to out-man each other? Or maybe arm-wrestling contests?" asked Daphne with a smirk as she and Hermione sat down next to him. Neville blushed, but replied.

"Not really. I got put in a dorm with some guys named Seamus, Ron, Dean and Zacharias. He wouldn't let us shorten his name. I think he's a bit of a snob. Ron is a bit of an ass though. He kept on going on about how Harry was supposed to be his friend." Noticing the girl's scowls, Neville quickly tried to alleviate their anger. "Don't worry I put him in his place. He didn't seem to like that, though. Called me a squib." At Daphne's outraged gasp, Hermione frowned.

"What does squib mean?" Puzzled at the look that Daphne had on her face, and slightly scared as well, Hermione moved across further away from her. Neville answered her question.

"A squib is someone who is born from a magical family, but has little or no magical power. They used to be killed by their parents, but now they're just banished or hidden away. By Ron calling me that, he's saying that I am a weak wizard. It doesn't really bother me that much as I've been called a squib my whole life by my family." He shrugged and continued. "Technically I could call him out for insulting the heir of house Longbottom. But there wasn't much harm done in this instant." For Hermione, this just raised more questions than it answered. But before she could ask any questions, Daphne finally spoke up, growling her words in anger.

"What Neville is failing to mention is that he could probably destroy the Weasley family for insulting the heir of a most ancient and noble house." She spat out venomously. "In my opinion, they deserve it. They think because Dumbledore likes them that they can act like an ancient and noble house. They don't deserve that kind of respect." She calmed down when she saw Hermione's confused look. "Okay it looks like I have some explaining. Each wizarding house is divided into rank, the highest being most ancient and most noble. These families have been around since William the conqueror helped set up the original wizarding world's foundations. There were twelve families, including the merlin's family line itself. This gave them the most ancient title. To be most noble, your family would have to do at least seven great deeds to protect or serve the country. These deeds often were awarded orders of Merlins, first class. Below that is the ancient and noble, which means they have to have been registered by the British wizarding register for at least twelve generations. And for noble you would need two have four great deeds under your family's belt. Below that is the honoured houses. They just have to have been around for seven generations and have one great deed. Below that is common houses. They can be up to twelve generations old, with no great deeds. You then have new houses. That's families that are born from Muggleborns, for two generations until they become common houses. And then there is dishonoured houses. These are houses that have done deeds of evil, and so are dishonoured. They can be any age and ranking. The Prewett and Gaunt line are the most recent to be dishonoured. You can remove the dishonour by doing a great deed or deeds depending on how many deeds of evil you have done." Daphne paused to take a breath. Hermione was nodding along, absorbing all that came out of Daphne's mouth. Harry re-entered the great hall, in proper uniform, and sat down next to Hermione. "The Weasley line is a common house, as they came from central Europe a couple of generations ago during the reign of Grindelwald. That's why they hold Dumbledore in such high regard. But to insult the heir of a most ancient and noble house is a big mistake. They can destroy you and hold back your chances of rising in the rankings. Not to mention that Ron's mother is a Prewett, so they have a slim chance already of becoming an honoured house or ancient house. That covers most of what you need to know." Neville chuckled at Hermione's determined expression, before he also thought about what had been said. Harry looked at them all, Daphne's angry expression, Hermione's furrowed brows and Neville's thoughtful face, stuck in quiet contemplation.

"Alright guys, what did I miss?"

"-"

At the end of Breakfast, all four of them received their timetables. Neville said his goodbyes and moved off to his first lesson- potions. Once Neville had rounded the corner, the remaining three strode off to find the charms room. They soon found it by pure chance, and were early enough to find their own spot in the classroom. Soon everyone filed in, and their first lesson began.

"-"

Come lunch time, Harry already assumed that he was slightly too powerful for first year lessons. When he brought out his staff to start testing the incantation, professor Flitwick, a goblin, fell off the stack of books he was sitting on. That was the second time he had fallen off of them, the first time was when he called out Harry's name. After confirming using a spare wand that Harry needed a staff, Flitwick took him aside and told him that due to the difference in wands and staffs, he would have to learn differently to everybody else. He handed Harry a different book detailing how to use staffs. For some reason inside was the communist manifesto that said in the bottom right corner 'to the Cedric of this dimension- use it wisely. From Arthur. P.S. please don't be a sparkly vampire.' He shrugged and gave it back to professor Flitwick, who promised to give it to Cedric. Herbology was a blast. Harry learnt about magical plants and properties, and then teamed up with the two girls to pot some kind of magical plant. At lunch, he returned to his dorm and got out one of his guitars and amps. Bringing the equipment down to the common room, harry set the amp up using the magical generator that he had been given. Soon he was playing some of his favourite songs, and drawing quite the crowd. After playing a few songs, Harry returned his equipment back to his dorm and went down to have dinner. Passing through the common room, he was inundated with questions about his guitar and what it was. He pushed through the thronging crowd out into the hallway, and started walking to the great hall. He was followed by a lot of the Ravenclaw students, who proceeded to pester him about the guitar. When they reached the hall, he sat down and answered most of their questions inbetween eating his dinner. Once the final question had been answered, Harry told them that he would be playing in the common room every lunchtime in case anyone wanted to listen. He quickly got up and ran to his next lesson.

"-"

Soon Harry flopped into a chair in the common room, with Daphne and Hermione next to him. Potions had been an interesting affair. The teacher, professor Snape, seemed to have some sort of thing against Harry. He ignored Harry as much as possible, but did give points when he got things right. And the odd thing was that his pendant didn't once glow whilst in his class. Aside from that, Harry enjoyed potions and the intricacy that came with trying to produce a perfect potion. DADA was a let-down though. Harry couldn't properly hear what the teacher was saying due to his stutter, and what he did hear just sounded like him talking about when he met a vampire, which he was pretty sure wasn't in the first year curriculum. He was approached by professor McGonagall, who handed him a transfiguration book for staff-wielders. He thanked her, and continued on. He messed about for a while summoning his staff, before he got told off by Hermione. Soon curfew arrived, and they went to bed.

"-"

Whilst everyone slept, two hooded men met up in a dark alley behind a bar. They nodded to one-another, and showed a ring adorning their fingers.

"Do you have the shard?" asked one in a deep monotonous voice. The other one slowly bowed its head and brought out a smooth, rectangular box made out of a white wood. The first one quickly took the box and hid it inside a pocket on its cloak, then brought out a sack that sounded like it had a lot of gold inside. He opened the sack and allowed the other figure to look inside. He nodded again, and the other person shut the sack and threw it to him.

"Notify me when you find the second piece, and I will give you double for it." He then turned and strode off, his cloak billowing behind him. _Soon,_ he thought, as he merged into the shadows. _Soon I will be able to save the past, present and future._

"-"

Well that's a wrap kids! I finished this at the end of the weekend, which is an improvement sort of. So what do you think? Do you like the humour thing? Was there too much exposition? Did the dark figure make you wonder what the heck was going on? TELL ME OR I'LL KILL OFF A CHARACTER JUST TO SPITE YOU! Only kidding I wouldn't do that. I'm not George R.R. Martin. But seriously. I would like your input to know where you want me to go with each character. I've left it quite open at the moment.

Next chapter: Dumbledore, dumb people bore and what's behind the door?

Stay tuned for more!


	8. Chapter 8- meet the monster

**Hogwarts school of witchcraft and rockery?**

So after the longest of hiatus', I have returned with a computer that hopefully won't break with all my saved chapters on it. This means that I will be uploading a new chapter every week _promise._ And now onto the newest chapter. By the way, haven't yet read or seen the cursed child. I will somewhen. Maybe.

J.K Rowling owns the intellectual rights to harry potter and all related products. Thanks for not suing.

Chapter 8- Meet the monster.

' _How could things have gone so wrong so quickly?'_ __was the main thought going through Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts' head as he pondered over the last month of school. It was now October the first, a month had passed and weapon was still invariably out of his control. If anything, it had consolidated its power by allying itself with many prominent and powerful purebloods, like the Bones' and the Greengrasses'. ' _This will not stand.'_ He thought to himself as he paced his office. The sorting hat, sequested into a dark corner, useless until the next sorting, watched the aged wizard as his meddling get him nowhere, with not a small amount of amusement. As the 'greatest wizard of this century' continued his pondering, a thrum of magic echoed throughout Hogwarts, felt only by Fawkes the phoenix, who ruffled its feathers and tucked their head away, and by the sorting hat who's grin went unseen and uncared for. Hogwarts had new allies.

"^-^"

Elsewhere, in a dark green and silver dungeon dormitory, as the others slept their fitless slumber, one lay awake, thinking on the words spoken to them. They suddenly sat up straight and grabbed their journal, scribbling some words in it before closing it and casting protection spells on it. They then joined their comrades and enemies in their peaceful rest. Things were about to change.

"^-^"

'I don't understand. This is supposed to be the premier magical school, right? Then why is it ranked lower than six other magical schools, when there is only thirteen schools? That's not even the top half.' Harry stared at Hermione. A few seconds of uncomfortable silence passed, before Harry shrugged his shoulders and returned to eating and writing down something Hermione could not make out. Curiosity won over respect, and she asked Harry what he was doing. Instead of answering, Harry finished his writing and handed it to her. As her eyes skimmed the words written, they widened and watered as she turned to where Harry sat. But he was gone, replaced by a third year Ravenclaw. Hermione quickly grabbed her bag and hurried over to Neville, shoving the notebook under his nose as droplets fell from her face slowly, a waltz of melancholy and awe. He took the book with great concern and questioning; but understanding quickly dawned on him.

'This is-' A quick nod from Hermione.

'Do you think-' Another nod.

'We should go-' Before the last part of his request was made, he found himself being dragged out the great hall by a bushy-haired accomplice with a mission. As they walked, the words they had seen were etched into their minds.

" _A broken needle,_

 _Replaced with distaste, but replaced none the less._

 _A broken person,_

 _Replaced with false regret, but replaced they are._

 _Thrown out for not conforming_

 _Cast aside as if being different is disgusting,_

 _A freak, a burden, a mistake._

 _But this needle will not be replaced._

 _This needle is not broken, and will carry on strong._

 _Carry on playing its record as loud as it can._

 _It may be defaced,_

 _Attacked,_

 _Told that it isn't worth a single thing._

 _But this needle will keep playing,_

 _Never to be replaced."*_

"^-^"

'Now we don't know much about your magic, except that you have a lot of it. This is because of the leech you had on your soul. The leech caused your magic to go onto overdrive to stop yourself from being completely drained. Shockingly, the leech actually started using its own magic to increase yours when you needed it, which appears to have been often. This is probably because of it wanting to preserve its host.' It was a balmy October evening, as Harry read out the latest report from Griphook. Daphne had a speculative look on her face, as Neville looked in awe at how much magic his friend must have absorbed to be able to use a staff. Only one looked concerned.

'In what situation would this "leech" would have seen it's "host" in such a dire situation that it would need a host?" came the low demand from Hermione. Harry waved her off. It had been four days since they had seen his new lyrics he was writing, and they still hadn't found out anything more about his past. Hermione knew quite a bit, but a lot was still a mystery to her. And nothing infuriated this girl more than _mysteries_. But she also knew pushing the subject wouldn't help, and she respected Harry.

'Wait there's more.' Hermione was brought out of her musings at this proclamation. 'They say that they aren't sure about the effects of the leech, as this has never happened before, but some theorise that my magic will decrease slightly as the residual effects of the leech wear off. They warn for fatigue and drowsiness, and possibly large amounts of accidental magic. Huh.' Harry mutters at the end as he takes the letter and places it into his inner breast pocket.

'Well, well, well. It is quite pleasant to meet you without any viewers. I must say potter, it is extremely difficult to get you and your allies alone.' Came the drawl of a certain blonde-haired Slytherin. At once, three things happened. Daphne cast a banishing curse at Malfoy, Malfoy put his hands out in front of himself, and time slowed down to a crawl as Harry slammed his staff onto the ground. Hermione watched in horror as the spell impacted with Draco's hands and flung him backwards, an elegant arc as his arms were flung to his sides by the impact and he flew several feet backwards. But instead of crashing painfully into the tree he had slunk out from behind, he floated down and came to rest with his head resting on an exposed tree root. She turned to Harry, who had a look of intense concentration on his face. Suddenly he stopped and fell to one knee, letting out a small gasp. Neville rushed to Harry's side, while Daphne stared at the Malfoy heir in annoyance.

'Why did you attack him? He wasn't armed, Daphne.' Harry weakly queried, his voice strained and ragged. Hermione quickly looked at Draco in concern. He looked scared of Daphne, and looked at Harry in… respect? Hermione shook her head and tuned back into the conversation.

'-the first rule you learn in Slytherin house. You always, always attack someone who comes from behind you before they get the chance to attack you.' Before Harry could retort at the ridiculousness of that rule, Draco spoke up.

'She is right. I should have remembered that. I apologise and thank you, potter, for helping me.' With this, he picked himself up gingerly, brushed down his creased uniform and sauntered off back to the castle.

'What the heck just happened?'

"^-^"

Ron Weasley was a Gryffindor. That made him superior to everyone else. Everybody knows that the only good house is the house of the lion. In fact, the great Dumbledore had been a Gryffindor; he said so all the time. They always did what they wanted to- Gryffindors were the brave, the strong, the… the…

Ron Weasley forgets the rest. But because he was a Gryffindor he knew he was far superior to everybody else- it was a _fact_. Now it may have been said by the headmaster that the third floor was out of bounds, but that was obviously a ruse to find out who the true Gryffindor's are. It was a test. He was the bravest Gryffindor, and that is why he is exploring the third floor corridor in the middle of the night, his path lit only by a sparce amount of torches. He confidently strode through the corridor until he reached a large wooden door and pulled the handle down, barging into the door blocking his way in the process. All that happened was that he really hurt his shoulder. _'a challenge.'_ He thought. He bravely brought out his wand and shouted the first spell that came to mind.

'Expulso!'

"^-^"

'You won't get expelled for attacking Malfoy will you?' Daphne sighed and turned to Neville. They were waiting for Harry and Hermione to exit their class, after being let out early by a worried professor McGonagall.

'no Neville, I won't. Firstly, there was no witnesses. Secondly, Malfoy was not actually harmed. Thirdly, he didn't follow the Slytherin rules, meaning that if he got me expelled he would have to explain what happened. And if that happened, he would be ostracised in his own house. The only people us Slytherins can trust is each other- which means sticking to the rules.' Neville looked down with a crease in his forehead, thinking deeply. Daphne sighed again and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, startling from his thoughts. 'Don't worry, we are friends now. I'm not leaving you guys just yet.' Neville grinned, blushing and shaking his head.

'Do you think we should go and talk to Malfoy and see what he wanted to talk about?' Daphne returned Neville's grin.

'I have the same idea…'

"^-^"

Okay that is a wrap for this chapter! Lots sort of happened and next chapter even more will happen. Because next chapter is… The Halloween special! Twice the length! Twice the action! Twice the filler!

Thank you for reading, any feedback would be greatly appreciated and… uhh… one like and you get your own banana filled with lots of potassium goodness!

*these lyrics are my own. I wrote these and will write more if you want me to. I might even turn one into an actual song or something, maybe.

Stay tuned for more!


	9. Chapter 9- cries in vain

**Hogwarts school of witchcraft and rockery?**

Chapter 9

Cries in vain

So here is, as promised, the next chapter. There is a lot coming up don't you guys worry about that. Now onto the irregularly scheduled moderate madness. After this quick statement.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. APART FROM ANY LYRICS/ORIGINAL MUSIC I MAKE.

Okay, clear? Good I don't care if you said no, just read the story and don't forget to review!

"^-^"

Things were on schedule. Things were going smoothly. but even now, there was a thorn in his side and he needed to take care of the rogue variable. It was extremely risky, but it was necessary. So on the eve of the 20th of October, I had to sneak into one of the "safest places on earth"- Hogwarts school. Or from where I am from, the en-

Now was not the time. I was fortunate that the ward controls realized who I was, and allowed me entry without any trouble. Soon I had reached the headmasters office. This sends me back, the feeling of being a scared student called up to the headmaster to be told off and punished. But now the office is empty, filled only with the trinkets of a manipulative fool. I smirk as I survey the room, noting how truly 'frugal' this leader of the light is. Trinkets filled with rare and expensive materials, books once thought lost or extremely rare, left in bookcases collecting dust. There isn't even wards protecting them. What a fool. And like all fools, they will meet their end. But not tonight. I reach the other side of the room, waking not even the phoenix sat on its perch. I find my goal, a slender white wand- "the stick of destiny". A pile of crap if I've ever heard any. The only remarkable thing about this wand is that it isn't even a wand. I grasp it, and it emanates a pure pearly aura as it connects to its true master. I swiftly exit the room as I hear the bird start to stir. I grin maniacally as I rush down the fabled corridors to my next objective. The tide has turned to my favour.

"^-^"

'NO! WHERE HAS IT GONE?' The screams of outrage were heard by only the sorting hat, the phoenix was out hunting. Secretly, the hat had been awake and had seen the whole thing, knowing from Hogwarts who the "guest" actually was he did not see a reason to interfere. It isn't often you have a visitor who is both a student and not at the same time. As the headmaster raged and screamed and generally made an idiot of himself, he failed to notice the sorting hat at all. After the ranting and raging had finished, Dumbledore grabbed his original wand and lit the fire with bright green flames.

'Amelia Bones!'

"^-^"

'NO! WHERE HAS IT GONE?' The screams of outrage were heard by only his dorm-mates, everyone else had gone to breakfast. Secretly, they were finding it highly amusing. Who had a rat for a pet? As Ronald Weasley screamed and raged and generally made a fool of himself, he failed to notice the others at all. He finally grabbed his wand and got dressed hurriedly, rushing down to the great hall.

'All that Granger girls fault!'

"^-^"

'It is all your fault, you know that , right?' Hermione shrugged as Harry sat down next to her. It was the final day before Halloween, and the day before, an "accident" had befallen some resident pranksters as they tried to enact their latest plan. As soon as they had tried, they had found that it was a mistake to target any friend of Harry "too powerful for a wand" Potter. They found their stinkbombs soon inhabiting the insides of their clothes, and then said clothes being stained a putrid brown, along with their skin. The stench would not leave them for weeks; a constant reminder to NEVER try anything like that again.

'They shouldn't have pranked that second year Ravenclaw . I still think it is their fault for starting it.' Hermione smugly retorted, grabbing another slice of bread and placing it on her plate. 'Besides,' she continues as Harry repeats her earlier action. 'I wanted to prove a point to them- Gryffindor isn't the only house with brave inside!' Suddenly a shadow descended over her, and a rough hand grabbed Hermione's shoulder, spinning her around; she was now face-to-face with an irate Weasley, his face redder than his hair and shaking visibly. Suddenly his face flew a few feet backwards in surprise, and his hand left her shoulder.

Harry towered over the spluttering ginger, who looked like he was frothing at the mouth. Harry placed his left hand out in front of him, causing a pale yellow light to appear and his staff to materialize. Slamming his staff into the stone slab below caused the entire great hall to fall silent. At the front table, Dumbledore slowly rose to his feet with a sly grin quickly being hidden.

'I want to know, _Weasley'_ the word was said with such venom that the figure on the floor shivered, but he also slowly staggered to his feet. 'What sort of insane thought entered your mind that you thought laying a hand on any one of my friends, or even someone I would protect, would incite anything but me to forcibly retaliate. **ANSWER!** ' His final word caused a ripple of energy to burst out of his staff and seemingly do-

Nothing. The ginger child looked confused, then grinned and opened his mouth.

'My rat, scabbers, has gone missing and it is all this'-he gestures to Hermione- 'slut's fault. You would have been a Gryffindor like me; we would have been best friends. But you got ensnared by this skank. She is a filthy mudblo-' A new wave of arcing blue energy, as blue as the deepest parts of the ocean left Harry's staff and struck Ronald Weasley in his stomach, leaving a strong scent of ozone in its wake. Ron was flung backwards into the Hufflepuff's table and caused all the food to be flung everywhere as he lay spread-eagled in great agony. Everything was silent for a few moments, before chaos reigned. Harry stood there glaring at the prostrate form of Ronald Weasley, before being drawn out of his rage by a soft hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he was greeted with a tear stained and worried face of his best friend. He quickly pulled her into a tight embrace, as a rune triggered on his necklace. A large , ripping noise was heard, and the pair was embraced in a golden glow before disappearing a second before Dumbldore fired a spell at where they had been standing. At the same time, Neville and Daphne also departed in a golden glow. The aged headmaster stood there fuming. He didn't even realise that he hadn't felt the wards fall.

"^-^"

And that is a wrap! Sorry for the shorter chapter than normal, but the next part just goes better if it leads onto the part after that in the same chapter. Or words like that. Anyway I will see you in a fortnight because I realised after I put up the first chapter that I scheduled them two weeks apart. Oops! It just means a longer wait for you guys, and more time for me to proofread and stuff. Until next time!


	10. chapter 10- Bitter Divisions

**Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry?**

chapter 10

bitter divisions.

It has been a while, and I deeply apologise for that. This time, there are no promises of being on time or anything like that. I will work on this and when I feel like the chapter is complete and done well I will publish it.

Disclaimer. J.K Rowling owns the rights, I own the lights inside my head and the lyrics I make. Please don't steal them, that would be mean.

a clock that isn't working is never right, but you can convince yourself otherwise.

"A hero is born, made and tested in its entire life. Born in a time of need, made by it's own actions and tested by those around it. Their actions shape their story and their legacy. A villain is a hero who failed their test, who made the wrong actions. Make sure you never become the villain." a small head with dark, messy hair looked up at the woman speaking to him. She had been reading a book about Arthur and his brave knights. Too young to understand the implications, Tom Marvolo Riddle nodded.

"I promise."

"-"

A siren blared in Ragnok's office, alerting him to the use of an emergency portkey. He shot up from his desk, papers forgotten and hurried to the drop point. When he got there, what he saw froze his blood.

laying across a slowly breathing body of a young, black haired boy was a girl with messy brown hair. Her cries of "Harry!" reverberated throughout the chamber as two others looked on in shock and horror. Ragnok snapped out of his stupor and slammed his hand into a rune column near the doorway. As it lit up, he let loose a stream of goblin in a frantic voice, before rushing over to Harry's side.

when he saw that there was no blood, he took a deep breath and pulled hermione away, before asking her what happened.

As she retold what happened in the Great Hall, a group of goblins arrived and started casting charms over the prostrate form of the young wizard. their diagnosis calmed Ragnok. He had a lot of eggs in Harry's future. for him to fail now would see Gringott's fall.

"Do not worry, he is only magically exhausted. let me take you all somewhere you can rest." His words reached Hermione and she nodded before getting up and taking deep breaths. Ragnok gestured to some goblins, who started to lead Hermione, Neville and Daphne to some rooms they set aside for customers making long stays, for 'legal' reasons.

Ragnok solemnly watched as Harry was levitated to the infirmary. His hand was forced.

"-"

Back at Hogwarts, pandemonium ensued the groups exodus. Flitwick looked ready to murder the 'Great' Albus Dumbledore for firing a spell at the pair, while Snape appeared to be completely disinterested in the whole situation, snootily lifting his nose at the entire hall. Ron slowly got up and vomited across the hall, eliciting cries of "gross!" from across the entire hall. Minerva hurried to his side and removed the sick, before taking him to the hospital. while this all happened, Dumbledore sat there and smiled. He finally had a plan. He was back on the board.

"-"

"Run that past me again."

It had been a couple of days, and Harry was running round an indoor track with Hermione. Neville trailed far behind, not used to running. Hermione sighed.

"We do need to return to Hogwarts and continue our education you know. I mean we might be expelled." she said the last word as a breatheless whisper, as if it was the worst thing she could think of. Snorting, Harry slowed down until they had stopped. As he wiped the sweat off his face, he thought on her words.

"You're right, we do need to go back. But I don't trust dumbledore and although I am powerful and totally badass," Hermiome snorted at this, recieving a glare from Harry. "I am only Eleven. We need to let the goblins and our parents figure out what to do. I'm sure they'll do what is best." He grinned at Hermione and gave her a wink as he caught site of Neville finally catching up to them, face bright red and his breathing coming fast and loud.

"ten more laps?" He shouted and laughed as he heard neville give a groan of pain.

"-"

Dumbledore gave a groan of pain as he looked through the documents about Harry potter. He was a step behind those blasted goblins still. They had revoked his guardianship of the Weapon and given it to Sirius Black! His first thought was to bring it to the press, but he realised the goblins must know what they were doing by pulling such a risky move. Pushing that avenue might lead to sirius being freed, something he desperately doesn't want to happen. The Weasleys were baying for the Weapon's blood, but he managed to stave them off with promises of more money. Money he couldn't get. Money that the Weapon had stolen from him. Money that was HIS! he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the paper catch fire and burn to nothingness, proof of the guardianship change gone in a fit of rage. Today was not a good day for Albus Dumbledore.

"-"

 _'Today is a great day for Lord Voldemort. with the Potter child gone and that fool Dumbledore out hunting him, the stone is completely free!'_

Gliding down the third floor and reaching the door, he noticed that the door looked weaker than normal. Grinning to himself, he unlocked the door, hearing the tell-tale click and went to push open the door when his vision went black and he felt pain.

"-"

The portkey dropped them painfully on the floor of the entrance hall. Once he had made sure nobody was around, Harry helped up Daphne while Hermione helped Neville. They figured that everyone would be at breakfast, and did exactly what they were told to do by Ragnok. Entering into the hall, they were met with a stony silence. nobody moved for a good minute, until Harry nervously waved his hand and timidly greeted everyone. At once noise returned and breakfast resumed. Sighing, the group made their way to the Ravenclaw table and started eating. Once they had finished, Flitwick walked over to them.

"Mr. Potter, Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office after breakfast." He muttered to them so nobody could overhear. "If you want me to be there I can." Harry nodded in agreement and the professor waddled off back to the teacher's table. unseen by him, Harry smirked childishly, before sticking his tongue out at Neville. Their plan was going well.

"-"

And that is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and noticed there have been some slight alterations to previous chapters. nothing massive, just spelling checks and some more realism in some chapters. Next time it is Dateline Hogwarts; to catch a manipulator.

reviews are welcome, constructive criticism appreciated. thank you all who reviewed with kind words and positivity about my hiatus, it's good to know that people enjoy my work. until next time, this is SvenDoodles.


End file.
